


Merlin The Good Pup

by Bam4Me



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Animal Play, M/M, Puppy Play, just merlin and arthur in the first chapter, merlin is an adorable puppy and you will not convince me otherwise, owner!Arthur', pup!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a good pup, Arthur is a great owner, Gwaine is not allowed to pupsit alone anymore, what more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin The Good Pup

“You are such a very good boy.”

 

Merlin nearly moaned from his place on a soft pillow on the ground, kneeling between Arthur’s legs while the prince carded through his hair in an _amazing_ way.

 

That felt so good.

 

“But, of course, my manservant isn’t a good boy, so you couldn’t possibly be him. Maybe you’re the puppy.”

 

Merlin looked up with hopeful eyes. He was willing (and wanting) to kneel at Arthur’s feet as many different things (servant, pup, sorcerer and many more) but he had his favorites.

 

Like, naughty man servants got spankings and sex. But, he didn’t want that right now. He wanted to feel Arthur’s fingers slide through his hair while he talked down to the puppy and played with him. He wanted belly rubs and to play tug of war and wear Arthur’s collar (okay, he always wore Arthur’s collar, but it’s the thought that counts) and eat treats from his master’s hand.

 

Merlin turned up towards the hands so that he could nip one of them, letting out a small bark against the skin.

 

“Yeah, you’re my good boy, aren’t you? Such a good pup for me to play with.”

 

It was all for show. Everything but Merlin’s submission to Arthur, is was all a lie. A good lie, but a lie none the less.

 

Merlin hadn’t acted as anything other than a friend and pet to Arthur since the prince had found out about his magic, saying that he couldn’t stand to watch Merlin kneel when he could be so much more.

 

Merlin had responded by saying that he chose nothing less than to kneel by his princes feet until the day he died, because anything else, would pale in comparison to a life as his soulmates everything.

 

Merlin could have lead his life in so many different ways. He could have stayed in Cenreds kingdom, gotten him and his mother wealth and land, status for being so powerful. But he wouldn’t be at Arthur’s side.

 

Hell, the manservant could have conquered a kingdom of his own with the right teacher by his side. But, Arthur wouldn’t have been there, would he?

 

Merlin could be off, breeding and training dragons to bring the entirety of Albion to it’s knees is fear.

 

But, instead he sat, in silent servitude at his master’s feet.

 

His life was in Arthur’s hands, and that’s the only place he would ever want it.

 

***

 

Merlin was a very good puppy for his master.

 

He could sit, and he could fetch, and they were still working on ‘roll over’ but Arthur had nothing but the utmost confidence that his puppy would get it soon enough and be the best at it.

 

Merlin cocked his head at the words when Arthur told him to ‘sit up’ and ‘beg’. He knew those commands, Arthur had taught him them last week!

 

Now, how do they go again?

 

Merlin cocked his head to the other side when Arthur chuckled at him, deciding to ignore the commands entirely for now in favor of licking Arthur’s face all over, making the blonde laugh harder.

 

“Merlin, I gave you a command, you’re supposed to do it.”

 

Merlin huffed out a little, pulling back to give his master a frown. _I know that, Daddy but that command was hard and I don’t remember._

 

Arthur sighed, leaning in and peppering kisses all over his pup’s face. “You’re too damn cute to admonish, you know.”

 

_What’s admonish mean?_

 

“You just look up at me with those big blue eyes and I’m lost for good. I could never yell ay my pup.”

 

_Good. Yelling is mean. It scares me._

 

***

 

Merlin could be a mucky pup too.

 

Him and Arthur were sitting in a field right now, close to the lake of Avalon actually, and all alone. It was just Arthur, his pup, and lots of thick grass to play in.

 

Merlin wasn’t wearing anything but his underclothes, bare chest laid out in front of Arthur while the manservant begged for belly rubs.

 

Arthur must have been taking too long because he felt one of the pup’s paws start batting at his arm, rather annoyingly. “Calm down, pup, I’ll give you belly rubs in a minute. I just need to take my gear off.”

 

Arthur was dressed for hunting (which they were supposed to be doing right now, but they’d go get some rabbits later and come back to Camelot tomorrow to say they didn’t get anything) and so he needed to shed all his layers still. Merlin wore much less though and so he didn’t need to take much off.

 

_Why do you need to take things off? Just take off your gloves and pet me._

 

Arthur chuckled at the annoyed looking pup and slipped off his right bracer, deciding to give the pup his pets before he got annoyed and started causing mischief. Arthur tried to discourage mischief, because it usually leads to Merlin blowing something up with his magic.

 

Merlin preened under the attention though, wriggling in the long grass excitedly.

 

Arthur laughed and finally pulled back to pull off the rest of his armor. When he turned back to Merlin, the man was on all fours, sniffing at a flower, back and legs covered in grass and green stains all over.

 

“Mucky pup, you’re all messy.” He said fondly.

 

Merlin turned to look at Arthur with a yip, cocking his head to the side as he listened to Arthur’s still sweet words. He didn’t know what those words mean, but they’re in the same tone he used before he gave Merlin cuddles and rubbed his belly, and so Merlin got very excited at the prospect, nearly bouncing in place as he put his paws on Arthur’s leg and pushed upwards into the princes hands.

 

Aww, pets.

 

***

 

Sometimes, (though Merlin was never bad himself) Merlin was a pup who made bad decisions.

 

We don’t ever call the puppy a ‘bad puppy’ because Merlin tended to get scared and curl up in little balls and refuse to play because he’s so worried.

 

There’s no such thing as a bad pup, just bad decisions.

 

Like, chewing Arthur’s gloves was a bad decision. So was eating all his dinner until he got a tummy ache. (Merlin was no longer allowed to feed himself in pupspace, because he does not know portion control.) Messing up Arthur’s bed was also naughty. Dragging pillows all over the place was very naughty, especially in the middle of the night when Arthur could trip over them. Flirting with Gwaine was especially naughty, but Gwaine isn’t allowed to pupsit without Lancelot anymore, so it’ll be fine.

 

Another thing that Merlin and Arthur were working on right now, is biting when Merlin doesn’t get his way.

 

They’re not big bites even, nothing that could even leave a mark, but it’s very obvious that Merlin is leaving them to express his anger, and that needs to be stopped before the pup got himself into trouble.

 

Arthur bopped the pup on the nose with two fingers, making Merlin go kind of cross eyed before rearing back and down, pose submissive and whining lightly.

 

“You _know_ you’re not supposed to bite, sweet boy.”

 

Merlin whined again. _I know that, but I was angry, and that’s okay, right?_

 

“No matter how much you don’t like what I tell you, you have to listen and not cause trouble. You know you’re not supposed to bite.”

 

_Okay, fine._

 

Arthur grinned at the god-you’re-stupid-but-I’ll-listen face on his manservant and leaned in to scratch the pup behind his ears.

 

_Yes, that’s the spot._

 

 


End file.
